Say Something
by Alana White
Summary: Pós-Hades. Só um pouco de Bromance entre nossos gêmeos favoritos em um reencontro depois de longos anos. [ Por que tinha que ser assim...? (...) Não era justo. ]


**AVISOS:** Talvez um pouco OOC. E qualquer semelhança entre algumas linhas da história e a música de mesmo nome (performed by A Great Big World & Chris Aguilera) é mera coincidência.

... Mentira, ela realmente teve uma parte na inspiração disso aqui, mas não influenciou taaanto. Só aproveitei algumas _quotes_. O senso acabou sendo o inverso dela, por fim.

De qualquer forme, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Créditos ao Sr. Kurumada e co.

**OBS:** O texto não foi betado, perdoem os erros.

* * *

**Say Something**

_Alana White_

Saga não saberia dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou parado observando a porta de madeira sem ter coragem de abri-la. Segundos, minutos... não importava. Não saberia dizer, de qualquer forma. Era a sétima vez que tentava abri-la naquele dia, se é que contara certo Seu coração parecia descompassado e sua respiração teimava em falhar, as mãos inseguras não conseguiam mover-se, o olhar baixo e desfocado perdido em algum ponto do chão sem que estivesse realmente enxergando algo.

Tanto tempo sem vê-lo... Fazia realmente muito tempo. Quanto tempo, afinal? Não conseguia se lembrar ao certo. Mais de 13 anos, com certeza, mas tinha perdido a conta dos dias há muito tempo.

Não sabia com quem iria se deparar se abrisse a porta. Certamente Kanon não era mais a pessoa que havia conhecido. Não era mais a criança alegre e travessa, não era mais o adolescente atrevido e malicioso e definitivamente não era o homem que causara danos irreversíveis a tantos, responsável por muito sangue derramado, por muitos túmulos e por muitos corações destruídos pela perda de seus queridos.

E agora lá estava ele, do outro lado da porta, disso Saga tinha certeza; não só pelo cosmo estranhamente suave que emanava do quarto, mas, de certa forma, podia senti-lo. Tinha certeza que estava lá dessa vez, diferente dos dias anteriores. Desde que Atena os trouxera de volta do submundo, não tinha trocado sequer uma só palavra com seu irmão. Kanon estava sempre ausente, seu cosmo emanando das profundezas dos salões acima de Peixes, certamente atarefado com coisas da deusa.

Ou estaria se escondendo...? Evitando-o de propósito, talvez. Saga não se surpreenderia se fosse isso o que seu irmão realmente estivera fazendo nessa última semana.

Kanon passara os seis dias seguidos desde seu retorno sem se apresentar aos demais Cavaleiros. Desde que voltaram, nenhum deles tinha tido contato direto com o geminiano, embora todos soubessem que ele _estava_ lá.

Óbvio que ainda era estranho para alguns ter conhecimento, só depois desses vários anos, que Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo – e que o dito gêmeo era o Marina responsável pela guerra de Poseidon. Para alguns era difícil aceitar que Kanon estava do lado deles, agora. Embora não tocassem diretamente no assunto, Saga conseguia ver os olhares incertos que pairavam nos rostos de alguns, e percebia como tentavam disfarçar a dúvida ou mesmo mudar de assunto na sua presença.

Mas não deveria pensar nisso agora. Kanon estava atrás daquela porta, e nada o impediria de vê-lo. Não dessa vez.

- Kanon...? - Chamou-o baixinho por trás da porta, quase inaudível, tentando não deixar transparecer a hesitação que corroia sua voz.

Nenhuma resposta. Saga cerrou a mandíbula com força, inseguro, mas não iria desistir. Já havia perdido Kanon duas vezes, não deixaria uma terceira acontecer. Respirou fundo e deixou que sua mão direita se encaixasse na maçaneta fria pela primeira vez em muito tempo, girando-a e empurrando-a devagar, ouvindo o ranger da madeira da porta como se fosse um resmungo por incomodá-la.

Era uma sensação desesperadora. Preferia ter que enfrentar mais 108 espectros sozinho do que encarar aquela situação, mas era necessário. Precisava tanto daquilo que chegava a ser sufocante.

- Kanon...

A porta foi deslocada somente o suficiente para que Saga pudesse observar o quarto que estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que fora deixado há anos por seu irmão. O cheiro de madeira e tecido era forte, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a fina camada de poeira que cobria os móveis e ornamentos e a suave brisa salgada que invadia o local e entorpecia os sentidos de qualquer ser que se aproximasse dali.

Kanon estava de costas para a porta, debruçado no parapeito da janela, observando o céu alaranjado transformar-se em um lençol mesclado de vermelho e azul marinho, o sol se escondendo cada vez mais atrás das montanhas, deixando a luz das estrelas começarem a iluminar a Grécia.

- Kanon.

Kanon não se moveu. Saga engoliu a seco e caminhou até ele, inseguro, mas focado. A hipótese de desistir não tomaria seus pensamentos tão cedo, não agora que estava tão perto. Sempre fora bom na arte de dominar seus próprios sentimentos – ou pelo menos na de escondê-los - e continuaria sendo, sem dúvida. Precisava parecer mais confiante se quisesse tê-lo de volta.

Saga tomou um lugar ao lado do irmão, apoiando as mãos no parapeito da janela, mas não conseguia olhá-lo diretamente. Mesmo que tivesse tentado, Kanon havia inclinado o rosto para outro ângulo, nitidamente tentando evitar encará-lo.

Observando de canto, Saga tentou ler o que o corpo dele demonstrava, mas os muitos anos da separação fizeram-no parecer um estranho ao seu lado. Não conseguia ter certeza se a rigidez dos músculos das costas e dos braços de Kanon estavam indicando ansiedade, atenção, raiva, medo, angústia ou qualquer outro sentimento que fosse. Conseguiu reparar nos dedos agarrados com força no parapeito de madeira, os nós das mãos chegando a ficar esbranquiçados pela força imposta.

Saga suspirou, angustiado.

- Kanon...

Não sabia por onde começar.

Tinha certeza que Kanon também queria vê-lo – era um sentimento acima da esperança. Era evidente. Seus poderes e personalidades eram muito similares, ou pelo menos costumavam ser, separados apenas por uma tênue linha que, para ser honesto, Saga nunca conseguiu descobrir do que era feita. Mas era inegável que se Kanon quisesse ignorá-lo podia simplesmente fazê-lo. Tinha mais do que capacidade para isso. Poderia não ter voltado para Gêmeos, para começar. Ou poderia ter trancado a porta. Poderia até mesmo ter mandado Saga sair, como fazia antigamente, ou qualquer outra coisa - mas se verdadeiramente não quisesse encontrá-lo, com certeza não teria permitido que Saga se aproximasse daquela forma.

- Diga alguma coisa, Kanon... Por favor.  
- Eu... – Kanon suspirou, deixando o ar sair de seus pulmões, aliviado. Não tinha percebido que deixara de respirar desde que Saga abrira a porta.

A frase não fora terminada. Kanon não sabia o que dizer – estava confuso. Havia ganhado o perdão de Atena e da maioria dos outros Cavaleiros, havia provado ser fiel, havia provado seu empenho e seu valor nas batalhas. Havia morrido para ajudar na missão da deusa contra Hades! Havia conseguido conquistar a honra de vestir a armadura de Gêmeos. Havia conseguido tanto em tão pouco tempo que... parecia ser demais para suportar. E ainda assim sentia que não havia dado nenhum passo avante.

- Kanon...

Saga estava aflito, Kanon podia perceber. Sim, seria injusto deixá-lo sem nenhuma explicação, sabia que tinha sido uma guerra interna muito grande que Saga tivera que vencer para poder abrir a porta do quarto e entrar. Havia sentido o irmão se aproximar de seu quarto várias vezes durante o dia, mas hesitava, ia embora e voltava depois. Da última vez fora pelo menos meia hora em frente à porta até conseguir abri-la; Kanon calculava o tempo pela posição que o sol tomava no céu, algo que passara o dia observando.

Kanon suspirou, apertando um pouco mais as mãos na beira da janela, sentindo a circulação sanguínea falhar e os dedos começarem a adormecer.

- Eu me sinto tão pequeno...- Deixou escapar num sussurro, escorando-se no canto da janela, sentindo-se exposto. De certa forma, achou melhor falar agora do que prolongar a situação.  
- Você... o quê...?  
- Eu não merecia estar aqui, Saga. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Atena não deveria ter me trazido de volta.  
- Todos cometem erros, Kanon.- Saga murmurou. - Eu cometi erros mais graves que os seus.  
- Isso por _minha_ culpa, também.  
- Não diga bobagens.  
- Estou falando sério. E você sabe que é verdade. E eu... Eu ainda não sei nada sobre... Você sabe. Sinto que não sei andar sozinho. Não sei como agir com os outros.

Saga sorriu melancólico, se aproximando se Kanon e acariciando-lhe as costas, sentindo os músculos ficarem rijos sob o toque, mas não ousou parar. Não sabia o que dizer, na verdade. Sabia como ele estava se sentindo, tinha a mesma sensação dentro de si, afinal... Mas sabia que Kanon realmente ainda era visto de forma suspeita por alguns dos outros, diferente de Saga.

Ambos haviam enganado Deuses, mas Kanon tinha conseguido algumas façanhas um pouco piores, na visão de quem estivesse observando de fora da situação. Ele não havia sido possuído por nenhum deus, pelo menos, o que – mesmo sem querer – deixava as coisas parecerem um pouco mais fáceis para Saga do que para seu irmão.

Queria poder confortá-lo, mas conhecia a complexidade dos pensamentos de Kanon, e sabia que não seria qualquer coisa que dissesse que faria seu irmão enxergar o mundo com outros olhos e sorrir sinceramente para a vida. Sabia que levaria tempo para ele se abrir, afinal, além das exposições superficiais que aquela situação estava exibindo.

- Você... não queria ficar. Aqui.

Não era uma pergunta, Kanon sabia disso, e mais uma vez seus pulmões traíram suas vontades e não permitiram que ele respirasse normalmente. Só conseguiu deixar o ar escapar quando sentiu os dedos de Saga lhe acariciando os cabelos na região da nuca, deixando uma leve sensação nostálgica das saudades do passado invadir sua mente por alguns segundos.

- Eu ainda não quero. –Falou, soando mais frio do que desejava.  
- Mas você não vai ir embora. – Outra afirmação.  
- ... – Kanon suspirou, rendendo-se. – Não.  
- Bom. – Saga encostou-se ao lado dele, estreitando o espaço entre seus corpos. Sabia que Kanon não se sentia confortável com aquela proximidade, mas não estava realmente se importando. Precisava deixar claro que estava ali... para ele. - Eu iria te seguir, para onde quer que você fosse, de qualquer maneira. Se você fosse, eu digo.  
- Vou ficar por Atena, Saga. Só por causa ela.  
- Entendo... – Saga suspirou, parecendo pensar antes de falar. - Eu sei que te machuquei muito, e vou esperar ansioso pelo seu perdão.  
- Eu tenho que aprender a engolir meu orgulho, primeiro.  
- Eu também.  
- ... E eu também te fiz sofrer muito, Saga.  
- Não tem problema. Já passou. Eu só realmente espero que... – Saga tartamudeou, tentando conter as lágrimas teimosas que lhe faziam os olhos arder contra sua vontade. – Eu só espero que um dia você me perdoe por... por todo mal que te causei. Por tudo que te fiz sofrer.

Kanon afastou-se bruscamente, encarando duvidoso o rosto de seu irmão. Pela primeira vez em mais de 13 anos estavam cara a cara e, novamente, a sensação estranha de estar se olhando em um espelho borrado invadiu melancolicamente o coração de Kanon. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando-o, tentando desvendar os sentimentos por trás daqueles olhos e formular alguma pergunta com sentido em sua mente.

Queria perguntar o motivo de Saga dizer aquilo; queria entender como poderia "já ter passado" tudo o que Kanon havia feito. Pelos deuses, Kanon tinha despertado a ira nos Cavaleiros mais sábios, tinha colocado um deus aos seus pés! Tinha causado o despertar de Ares dentro de seu próprio irmão, sendo totalmente conivente com o assassinato de Shion e a dominação alucinada do Deus da Guerra pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro! Tinha colocado a vida de Atena em risco várias vezes! Não, isso não estava certo. Se Kanon quisesse se sentir perdoado de verdade, ainda tinha muito a passar, muito a pagar. E como Saga podia simplesmente chegar ao seu lado, depois de tantos anos, depois de tanta ira e tantas mágoas, pedindo-lhe perdão? Kanon queria contradizer, negar, gritar, perguntar, mas tudo o que conseguiu deixar seus lábios moldarem foi um fraco "por quê?".

- Porque...

Saga respirou fundo, tentando não cerrar os punhos com muita força ou modificar a expressão de seu rosto, mas isso era quase impossível. Podia encará-lo face a face, agora. Podia olhá-lo nos olhos e tentar enxergar novamente o que costumava ver neles quando ainda eram crianças. Naquela época Saga diria que Kanon tinha os olhos mais intensos que já tinha visto, e lhe elogiaria a cor de esmeralda das íris, e claro que em troca receberia um insulto e ouviria que aquilo era narcisismo, uma vez que ambos tinham olhos idênticos. Mas não era verdade.

Saga sempre percebera que os olhos de Kanon carregavam muito mais coisas por trás do que os seus próprios, ou de qualquer outro Cavaleiro que conhecera. Havia muito mais dor e ciência da solidão naqueles olhos do que em quaisquer outros que Saga já vira. E se sentia culpado por isso.

- Porque eu...- Respirou fundo, aliviando a tensão das mãos,tentando se concentrar.

Foi então que notou que, entre os dois lados da gola em "v" da camisa azul de algodão, no canto direito do colo de Kanon, podia-se ver uma das marcas da Agulha Escarlate provocada por Milo. Um dos mais dolorosos sinais de perdão que Kanon tinha, se não a mais intensa marca disso. Uma prova de que sofrera e sofreria ainda mais, se precisasse. Uma cicatriz que, sem dúvida, Kanon queria que nunca sumisse dali. Saga sentiu coração falhar por um instante, um nó se formar em sua garganta e o estranho gosto de biles lhe tomar a boca.

Por que tinha que ser assim...? Por que Kanon tinha que sofrer tanto? Não era justo.

Saga sentiu os olhos marejarem outra vez, lembrando-se de como Kanon teve que se manter escondido da maioria das pessoas quando ainda era criança, sua existência passando despercebida para o mundo - e era como se Saga ainda pudesse ouvir a voz infantil de seu irmãozinho dizendo ternamente que "_não tem problema, contanto que você fique sempre comigo_" enquanto deitava-se nas pernas do mais velho, bagunçando a sua mente e coração.

Por que tudo teve que acontecer de uma forma tão trágica? Por que tiveram que passar por isso...?

- Porque eu... - Saga enxugou as lágrimas que se formavam no canto dos olhos com as costas das mãos e mais uma vez tentou controlar sua respiração e suas emoções. Kanon tinha o cenho franzido de uma forma quase melancólica e os olhos implorando por explicação, implorando por esclarecimento. - ... Porque eu amo você, Kanon.

O silêncio parecia ter invadido o Santuário naquele instante, a não ser pelo cantar de alguns poucos pássaros que pareciam estar mais próximos do que antes. Nem sequer a salgada brisa noturna do outono ousava invadir o quarto, deixando Kanon atônito e incapaz de piscar por alguns instantes.

- Eu... – Kanon mordiscou o lábio inferior, incerto, desviando os olhos do olhar de seu gêmeo. Não conseguiria mentir. E nem queria fazer isso. Suspirou, angustiado, tentando sem sucesso inibir a exposição de uma pontada de medo que se enrolava em sua voz. Correu a mão pelos cabelos, aflito. – Eu ainda... estou aprendendo a amar, Saga.

De tudo o que Kanon esperava, o que aconteceu foi uma das coisas que nunca lhe passara pela cabeça: Saga levou uma das mãos ao queixo do irmão, guiando-lhe a face suavemente para mais uma vez poder encarar os olhos verdes tão similares aos seus. Kanon piscou, confuso e um pouco sem graça, e Saga sorriu, doce.

- Dizem que as pessoas só dão valor as coisas que têm depois que as perdem. E é verdade. - Saga murmurou, sincero, a voz grave rouca parecendo inebriante enquanto sua mão deslizava suavemente do queixo para o ombro de seu irmão, puxando-o devagar em um abraço aconchegante. - Você não faz ideia de como eu senti a sua falta... Eu não quero te perder de novo. Nunca mais.  
- S-Saga...

Kanon sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por tensão mais uma vez, mas permitiu-se ser abraçado por seu irmão, hesitante. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio antes que a voz do mais velho pudesse ser ouvida novamente, de forma rouca e trêmula, como se sufocasse os sentimentos dentro do peito por tempo demais.

- Sempre há uma chance de recomeçar, nunca pense o contrário. Queremos você conosco, Kanon. _Eu_ quero você comigo... irmão.

_Irmão._ Pela primeira vez em anos aquela palavra não tinha um sabor amargo na boca de Saga, e Kanon com certeza conseguiu perceber isso, deixando seus braços se enroscarem sutilmente no corpo do mais velho, a testa descansando agora relaxada no ombro do outro.

Kanon não precisava olhar para Saga para saber que ele estava sorrindo, de certa forma podia... senti-lo.

E isso fez com que, pela primeira vez em mais de 13 anos, Kanon sorrisse de verdade também.

* * *

FIM

* * *

**(Cena opcional adicional abaixo.)**

Saga acariciou os cabelos de Kanon uma vez mais, sentindo a maciez dos fios enroscarem-se em seus dedos, e o aroma de camomila invadir-lhe as narinas. Eram tão iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes... Sentia vergonha em admitir que, na verdade, não se lembrava mais do cheiro dele.

- Um dia eu vou poder dizer aquelas palavras pra você, também. – Kanon murmurou, sem precisar explicar, cortando os pensamentos do irmão. Sabia que Saga entenderia.  
- Eu sei. – Saga deixou uma risada suave escapar de seus lábios, apertando Kanon um pouco mais em seus braços. – Eu só espero que eu seja o primeiro sortudo a ouvi-las de você. Eu quis dizê-las hoje antes que você ouvisse de alguém mais, também.

Kanon afastou-se de Saga somente o suficiente para poder encará-lo, ainda sentindo as mãos de seu irmão em suas costas. Arqueou a sobrancelha uma vez mais, ato que Saga percebeu que talvez fosse um hábito de seu irmão quando estava confuso ou curioso sobre algo. Sorriu, gracioso, beijando a testa de Kanon, deixando-o se afastar completamente. Não conseguiria explicar o que se passava em sua cabeça, muito menos em seu coração.

- O que quer dizer...?  
- Que você é amado. Nada mais. – Saga sorriu, enigmático, igual a como Kanon se lembrava de tê-lo visto fazer tantas vezes no passado. Kanon havia mudado muito, mas Saga nem tanto, afinal.  
- Saga...  
- Não é nada, verdade. Mas estou aliviado. Tinha medo de não conseguir me aproximar de você outra vez.  
- O que faz você pensar que vai se aproximar de mim, Gêmeos? – Kanon tentou parecer sério, mas falhou ao ver a expressão falsa de dor que Saga fizera, simulando ter sido ferido. Kanon deixou um sorriso de canto cruzar seu rosto, abafando um riso mal-intencionado.  
- Se _outros_ conseguem se aproximar de você, eu também consigo. – Saga provocou, o mesmo sorriso de canto aparecendo em sua face. Kanon franziu a testa.  
- Pare de brincar, Saga. Ou, se está falando sério, diga logo do que se trata.  
- Sua curiosidade é impagável. – Saga sorriu, afastando-se em direção a porta. – É só um palpite que tenho, uma intuição. Nada demais. Se eu estiver certo, um dia você saberá.  
- ... – Kanon suspirou, exausto. Não iria insistir, não tinha porquê.  
- De qualquer forma... – Saga chamou a atenção do irmão, parando na porta antes de sair. -Me acompanha no jantar?

Kanon sorriu, cansado. É, poderia ser bom jantar com Saga, afinal. Talvez conseguisse entender o que se passava na vida dele agora, depois de tantos anos, e talvez descobrisse do que se tratavam as tais intuições que ele mencionara.

Tinham muito o que conversar, ainda.

* * *

FIM (de novo)

* * *

**NOTAS: **Teaser? Eu, não. *risos*

Reviews, please?

Depois de longos 4 anos sem escrever, não fui tão mal, vai. Mereço incentivos!

Obrigada pelo suporte. 3


End file.
